Forbidden Love
by TheGypsyLover04
Summary: Captain Hero falls for Foxxy Love after Foxxy passes out from asphyxiation, and then... you'll read what happens next. Rated T for mild language and kissing writen in detail. I wrote this because there isn't any Foxxy/Captain Hero fanfics.


Prologue

"Um, hey Foxxy, I need to ask you something." Captain Hero said.

"Uggh, what do you want now?" Foxxy Love asked.

"Foxxy, this might be hard, but, is Toot by the door?" Captain Hero asked.

"I'm not sure, but this might be hard for me to ask, but, where is Clara's arse at and why should Foxxy care?" Foxxy asked out of the blue.

"That I can't answer, sadly..." Captain Hero said.

Chapter 1, Part 1: Desire

It was the 666th week in the Drawn Together house. Foxxy was just looking for something to wear today. Then, it hit her. Foxxy wanted to wear her top that clearly looked like freaking corset. That same top that she wore in Unrestrainable Trainable.

"Xandir, can you help Foxxy with her top?" Foxxy asked as she put the top on her bosom, and kept it on there (fourth wall break by me, TheGypsyLover04 coming in) so that her top wouldn't fall off of her bosom and the story I was writing wouldn't turn from family-friendly to adults only.

"How about you eff off Foxxy and do it yourself! I can't effing believe we had to be family-friendly! All because of you!" Spanky Ham told the girl.

"Don't listen to Spanky Ham. He's trying to piss you off. I'll help you with your top Foxxy." Xandir said as he began lacing Foxxy's top with his hands. When her top was finally laced, Foxxy was very satisfied and thanked Xandir for lacing her top up for her.

"Can anyone tell me where the hell is my cheesecake at?!" Toot Braunstein asked.

"Uggh, Toot, can you just get a grip already?!" Foxxy told Toot.

"I want my cheesecake I want my cheesecake I want my cheesecake I want my cheesecake I want my cheesecake I want my cheesecake I want my cheesecake I want my cheesecake I want my cheesecake!" Toot whined.

"Toot, you're gonna make Foxxy curse and we can't do that!" Foxxy told Toot.

"Freaking fine!" Toot Braunstein said.

"Good!" Clara said.

Chapter 1, Part 2 The Whole Affair

It was later that day in the Drawn Together house. Foxxy was reading a book about A Guard Story. Clara was playing tether ball with Toot. Xandir, Spanky Ham, and Captain Hero are playing battlefield with Wooldoor Sockbat and Ling Ling, again.

"Hey Foxxy, I overheard you had an affair with Xandir!" Toot told Foxxy.

"What are you talking about, Toot? I wasn't seducing him! I was only asking him to lace up my top for me! That was all!" Foxxy told Toot in disgust.

"Oh really? Are you sure? I saw you, cow!" Toot told Foxxy in anger.

"Toot, that's not freaking true! I wasn't flirting with him!" Foxxy said, about to go apeshit.

Surely enough, Toot decided to be a dumb cow and kept on claiming that Foxxy had an affair with Xandir. And, Foxxy went apeshit.

"I hear screaming, who is it?" Captain Hero asked.

"I'm not freaking sure. Let me check." Xandir said.

Claims were made that Foxxy was so pissed that she passed out. However, more claims were made as well. Or were there?

Chapter 1, Part 3: Foxxy In a State of Unconsciousness, Part 1

"Hey Wooldoor, mind if you check Foxxy out? She was so pissed that she is now unconscious because of lack of oxygen?" Captain Hero asked Wooldoor Sockbat.

"I believe she suffered from asphyxiation. Okay! I'll do it!" Wooldoor said.

"I hope she's okay..." Clara hoped.

"Me too. I need to apologize to Foxxy for being hard on her. Foxxy actually asked politely for Xandir to lace her top up for her. And I don't know why we had to be family-friendly still." Spanky Ham said. And this time, he meant it.

"I think I hear a heartbeat..." Wooldoor said. "Wait! I hear her heartbeat! Foxxy's awake again!"

"Finally! About time Foxxy woke up!" Clara said.

"What exactly caused you to pass out, Foxxy?" Captain Hero asked the girl as she began to wake up.

"I don't know Hero. I might of hit my head off a wooden consumption." Foxxy told the hero. "Yeah, Really, Dizzy!"

"Toot, this is all your fucking fault! If you haven't accused Foxxy of having an affair with Xandir, then none of this shite would happen!" Clara told the freckled chick, going apeshit within a single blow.

Chapter 1, Part 4: Foxxy In a State of Unconsciousness, Part 2

"But racist bitch, I'm sorry!" Toot said.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" Clara asked Toot angrily.

"Um, racist bitch." Toot admitted.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, Fatty Fatty 2 by 4 who can't fit through the kitchen doors!" Clara told Toot off for causing Foxxy to go apeshit and pass out.

It was nighttime, again, in the Drawn Together house. Foxxy was just getting ready for sleeping for the night. Captain Hero forgot to mention he sleeps in the same bed as Foxxy Love. Hmm...

"Hey Foxxy, before we sleep, shouldn't we say that Toot was a huge disgrace?" Captain Hero asked.

"No, let's move on." Foxxy said.

Chapter 1, Part 5: Hero and Foxxy's Affair

It was day 2 of week 666 yet again in the Drawn Together house. Foxxy the pretty girl was looking for a top to wear. She didn't know what to wear today. Foxxy then found a top, she wanted to wear that same top she wore in the Drawn Together episode, Ghostesses in the Slot Machine.

"Anyone help Foxxy with her top?" Foxxy asked her fellow housemates.

"I'll do that." Xandir said. Foxxy stood very still as Xandir began lacing Foxxy's top with his hands. When her top was laced and it was more easier than yesterday, Foxxy was able to thank Xandir for lacing her top for her. Foxxy left the room to find Captain Hero.

"Why is Foxxy acting so strange lately?" Toot asked.

"After yesterday's incident, Foxxy now goes after Hero." Xandir explained.

In the other room, Captain Hero was lighting the room with candles. Little didn't Toot and Xandir know is that the two were having an affair.

"Hey Hero, what are you doing?" Foxxy asked.

"Hmm... I thought we would make love tonight." Hero told the pretty chick.

"Yeah, but we have to stay clothed because of the talk the creator had." Foxxy said.

"Good one Foxxy! Good one! Good one!" Hero said.

"Thanks!" Foxxy said.

Spanky Ham was just watching a TV show called Run. He heard the Awolnation song Run. He ran and took it literally.

"Hey, Clara, did you hear that Foxxy and Hero are having an affair?" Spanky Ham asked.

"Yes, Spanky, I heard! Who's gonna film and upload to DrawnTube?" Clara asked Spanky Ham.

"Me! This will be worth it when Foxxy and Hero become shocked. We'll install cameras into the girls and boys rooms, that way our fellow housemates will go apeshit!" Spanky Ham said.

"Okay, now you're being stupid!" Toot said out of the blue.

Chapter 1, Final Part: Spanky Ham Films the Lovemaking Session

It was 7:30 pm. Spanky Ham has eight cameras in his hands. He first goes into the boys room. Installing 5 cameras into the walls of Xandir, Ling Ling, Wooldoor Sockbat, Captain Hero, and himself, he enters the girls room next and began installing cameras into the walls of Foxxy Love, Clara, and Toot Braunstein. Spanky Ham left the room so that his fellow housemates don't notice him.

"Hey Spanky. Did you see the cam- oh, my, god! What the fuck! You installed cameras?! That's it!" Foxxy said.

It is now 11:00 pm. Everyone except Spanky Ham, Foxxy Love, and Captain Hero are in there beds, sleeping. Hero hasn't slept in his damn bed for 5 years.

"Hey Foxxy, are you ready to get embarrassed?" Spanky Ham asked.

"No freaking way! Stop it!" Foxxy said.

Despite Foxxy's right words, Spanky went ahead and filmed the then-lovemaking session.

Captain Hero got on top of Foxxy and removed her top, only to reveal her top she wore in Ghostesses in the Slot Machine. Foxxy quickly got off from the bed and kicked off her boots and shorts, before getting back on the bed. Before Foxxy knew it, Hero was starting to get undressed until he ended up in his undergarment. They then started to kiss, all the while they didn't realise that Spanky Ham was spying on them with a drone. After they were done making out, they got underneath the covers and kissed a last time before sleeping.

"I love you Foxxy..." Captain Hero said.

"I love you too Hero..." Foxxy said to Captain Hero, before kissing him and going to sleep.


End file.
